Core B: This laboratory core will provide high quality laboratory technology in support of all four projects proposed in this STI TM CRC application including: organism culture for Chlamydia trachomatis, Trichomonas vaginalis, aerobic and anaerobic bacteria and mycoplasmas;antibiotic susceptibility testing of bacteria and T. vaginalis;real time PCR quantification of T. vaginalis;genotyping of C. trachomatis;nucleic acid amplification assys for C. trachomatis, Neiserria gonorrhoeae and Mycoplasma genitalium;and epithelial cell cultures. Additionally the laboratory core will provide a central specimen processing and distribution resource that will coordinate distribution of specimens to the core laboratory and to the individual research laboratories and will coordinate shipping and receiving specimens to and from collaborating institutions. Computer data bases will be used to track specimen distribution and storage locations of remnant specimens, cultured organisms and PCR products. Finally the lab core will further development of denaturing gradient gel electrophoresis technology as a tool for the study of the vaginal ecosystem including analysis of the explanatory values of the approach, improving assay throughput, development of computerized systems to manage the complex data produced by this method and application of the technique to sequential vaginal swab specimens that will be obtained in the course of studies that will be carried out in several of the CRC projects. All of these activites are essential for meeting the objectives of the Gulf South STI TM CRC as stated in the Overview section of this proposal.